


百香果味的阳光

by AgathaCassel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 是的，我又来了，迷惑性CP创造者，搞黄色大师，无证驾驶赛车手，无处不在的队医。今天讨论出三个动笔脑洞，两个是车车，本来先动笔的是布冯3C赛后搞得得瑟瑟的闯祸胖德，但摸了一会更想搞邪教！（你！）逻辑死警告！无前因后果警告！我搜遍tag果然只有我写了这一对警告！咳，一脚油门！
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Zlatan Ibrahimović
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	百香果味的阳光

甜腻的百香果味儿从二楼阳台向外扩散，室内的落地窗帘系在两边，躺椅上的人在阳光下光莹莹的，斑斓的纹身因涂了足够的油而加深了颜色，熠熠生辉着。

站着的人手握一管挤空了的纹身保养油，相比躺着那人一身纹身的斑斓奇幻，他的图案更加整体和庄严厚重，同样是涂了油闪烁在阳光下，一个像梦，一个像塔。

这种保养油很好，涂上去没有腻的感觉，除了泛光的肌肤和抚摸时的顺滑，几乎没有太大的存在感。

站着的人伸出手，指尖还留着块油膏，指甲沿着趴在躺椅上人的脊椎刮了下来。

“你看起来可真像烤熟的乳猪。”伊布收起指甲用指腹揉着终于到达的丘陵沟壑，把那块明显不是搞这个用的油膏揉弄进小小的洞口。

趴着的人反手挥舞了一下，懒洋洋的骂了一句，扭头瞅了一眼“那你这一身算什么？烤熟的野猪？羡慕Sese的油光水滑就……呃……呼…艹能不能给点预兆？！”

拉莫斯猛地撑起上身，肩背收拢又展开，色彩随着光线扭动。

伊布刚刚直接捅了三根手指进来，即使照顾了敏感带又做了些勉强的润滑，刺痛还是一下子让拉莫斯脊椎发麻。

伊布向前伏低，手指还在那个紧紧的洞里打转揉捏，他仗着身高优势整个盖在了拉莫斯的背上，把他撑起来的双臂压的微微颤抖，贴在一起的皮肤因为保养油打着滑，汗水从额角滴下摔成粉碎。

“怎么样？兹拉坦插的你爽不爽？小羊羔？”伊布贴着拉莫斯耳边言语，余下的手伸下去在胸腹部抚摸，继续往下，滑溜溜的手抓住了那个滴着水湿答答的棍子，拉莫斯从喉咙里哼了一声，挺了挺腰。

“技术不错，”拉莫斯语气里带着笑意和燥热“你在干的可是狼，小心点自己的脖子！”

于是伊布收紧了手，让那个已经沾满液体滑不溜手的棍子鼓动着血管颤抖，因为湿滑而前后小幅度动着，头顶的小口挤出一滴液体，挂在嫩红色的龟头上。

另一只手则抽了出来，伊布抬起腰往前蹭了点，一直都贴在臀侧的阴茎也很滑了，他直接把头部挤进去，其他部分慢慢的下沉直到全部深入，他长呼了一口气拍拍拉莫斯颤抖着的后颈“多谢招待，塞尔吉奥…Sese…嗯？”没等人回答就猛然来回抽插了好几下，解了馋的伊布揪起手上松了力趴回躺椅上的拉莫斯，掰过他的头和他接吻，两片掠夺性的嘴唇相遇了，他们互相把对方都啃出了血“所以说，为什么我们要在这…”伊布猛地一挺腰，拉莫斯没忍住那半声低吼“真的只是想问问兹拉坦怎么保养纹身？”

拉莫斯爽的向后拱起臀部，笑了起来“我和人打了赌过来问问你有没有被杰拉德上过…”背后的人猛地把他按下去狠狠捅了好几下“等…啊…啊！…对是的用力！呼…慢…”伊布把手伸下去又握紧了那根东西用力撸了起来“妈的你先慢…点我还没说完，啊再来几下！去他妈的杰拉德快！操我！快！”快要到边缘的拉莫斯向后仰起头，手指紧紧扣住躺椅边缘，阴茎在伊布手中抽动着，用力的射在自己的肚子上，被依然握着他棍的伊布的手臂搂住小腹，跪起来仰躺在伊布怀里，高潮还没结束的阴茎流着白液，直直坐在那根凶器上刺激着他又射了几股，软下去也没被松开，被握着轻轻揉玩着。

拉莫斯失神的劲还没过去，伊布就在他身后动了起来，用力短促的抽动碾磨敏感带，手里握着不应期的敏感龟头把玩，揉捏一下拉莫斯就紧缩一下，爽出来的生理性泪水从眼角滴落，失神的拉莫斯不住的舔嘴唇，找到目标后迫不及待的先把舌头伸了进去，嘬紧另一个人的嘴唇。

下午的阳光不那么炙烈，侧面映着人倒像是镀了金边，伊布就着这个姿势直到把拉莫斯重新干到硬起来，才把人翻过来面对着面，捅进去不急着抽插而是享受着包裹轻轻碾磨起来，继续刚才中断交流的吻技。

拉莫斯终于回过神来，用上点牙齿让自己脱了身，伊布此时的双眼充满侵略性，他们身躯纠缠花纹相错交叠，像自由的梦缠上庄重的塔，像捕食的白虎按住领头的骏马。

赚了，彻底爽翻到放开了的拉莫斯想，看着伊布低下额头抵着他的，哑声问“你现在觉得呢？”

话问得没头没尾，但拉莫斯知道他在问什么。

“没有…他一定尝试过，但没有，”恢复了力气的拉莫斯忽然得意的笑起来，扭身换成了在上面的位置取悦着自己“不然他肯定会炫耀！”

伊布握住拉莫斯的腰翻身把他们俩都弄下了躺椅，黄昏已经降临，拉莫斯躺在地毯上和他对视，伊布才发现原来屋子已经非常昏暗。

他正琢磨着要不要先离开去开灯，但又舍不得离开这热辣的身处之地，拉莫斯的左手就先握住了他的臀，保养油滑滑的手感仍然还在，配上结实的肉揉捏起来十分带劲，皇马真正的前锋正胆大包天的往深处探索。

伊布危险的凝视着他却没动作，拉莫斯侧靠过来。

“亲爱的上帝，我们再来一次。”

屋子很黑，他的眼睛却和狼一样闪闪发光。

“我得去炫耀一下。”

伊布也笑起来，他虚握着拉莫斯的后颈，呼吸可闻的贴近他

“那就拿出点本事来。”伊布也不是非常拒绝，但他得要点好处“你有张不错的嘴。”

Sese心情愉悦的弹了个舌。

国家队集训时大家发现皮克拉莫斯一个照面以后，皮克就整个人笼罩在了低落的阴云气压里，而拉莫斯嗓子哑了但心情意外的不错，甚至都没在乎自己哼唱的歌走调了。

万万没想到的杰拉德皮克:Fuck


End file.
